


Flashback

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Friendship is Magic, Gen, Reincarnation, Yay ramen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: У Колонелло немного странный бзик: он терпеть не может вид удаляющегося Реборна.





	Flashback

Вероятно, дело в несколько вальяжной походке лучшего киллера или в горделивой осанке, или в напыщенности, или в ... неизбежности. Если Реборн хочет уйти, он всегда уходит и возвращается только тогда, когда сам считает нужным. Реборн не оборачивается. Максимум что он делает, это замедляется, чтобы дать себя догнать. Однажды Реборн так ушел после задания, дырявый словно решето, но живой, и Колонелло, сам харкающий кровью, воспользовался Пламенем, чтобы 'успокоить' коллегу до обморочного состояния. Иначе гордость могла его попросту погубить. Реборн свалился тогда на грязный пол разгромленной кофейни, на щепки с осколками стекла, и Колонелло послал ему импульс своего Пламени для регенерации. Дождь мог на время стабилизировать раненых, и снайпер Аркобалено, сам худо соображающий от боли и усталости, готов был пожертвовать собой ради соперника и друга (почему-то). Засаду им устроили мастерскую, двадцать подготовленных и вооруженных мафиози с Пламенем и коробочками против него и Реборна. И как только узнали, скотины, где они устроили место встречи? Хотя нет, понятное дело, что в Вонголе или ЦЕДЕФ попросту завелась шпионская крыса.  
_Блядь_ , думал Колонелло, _как же больно._

Реборн лежал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но все равно мерещилось, что он куда-то уходит. Дышалось с трудом, в глазах слезилось и двоилось, с головой тоже явно было не все в порядке, но Колонелло, собрав волю в кулак, все равно попытался дотянуться до расплывчатого силуэта. 

– Са ... – просипел он и закашлялся. Дождь погружался в 'состояние несостояния', когда мозг уже едва соображает, и организм неловко балансирует на грани обморока. Реборн, без своей шляпы, лежал на полу спиной к Колонелло, и тот тянулся изрезанными окровавленными пальцами к другу-сопенику, все пытаясь выкряхтеть сам не зная что. Тело перед глазами выглядело уже не силуэтом, а чем-то совсем расплывчатым. 

– Саске, – наконец выдохнул Колонелло, выплюнул кровь и потерял сознание. 

Ему снились огромный лис и японская версия Реборна в пончо, которая всё удалялась и удалялась в тень огромных зеленых деревьев, пока не скрылась насовсем. Реборн разбудил его в больнице фразой: "Колонелло, ты часом не охуел?" – и Дождь забыл про сон, про лиса и странное японское имя тоже забыл, потому что надо было стукнуть наглую итальянскую рожу подушкой и увернуться от горшка с геранью. 

Почему-то очень захотелось азиатской лапши.


End file.
